A supercharger (also known as a blower, positive displacement pump or a centrifugal pumper) can be used to increase engine output power by forcing a relatively high volume of air into the engine's cylinders. The additional mass of oxygen that is forced into the cylinders allows the engine to burn more fuel, which improves the volumetric efficiency of the engine and makes it more powerful.
A supercharger is often mechanically linked to and powered by the engine's crankshaft. This means that the supercharger's pump is driven by the engine and uses engine power to function, which could impact the vehicle's fuel economy. Accordingly, there is a need for improvement in the art.